


Apple pie

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First boyfriend, Multi, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edward finds out his daughter's got her first ever boyfriend, he's furious. He ends up talking about it with his brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I hope this is alright

Richard watched with an amused smile, as his brother stomped into the kitchen. His brother's fists were clenched tight and a look of utter fury had come to his tired face. Edward quickly noticed Richard's smile and immediately, he started frowning. 

"What the fuck do you think you're smiling at?" He snapped, taking a seat at the marble breakfast bar. 

He'd sounded annoyed, angry and downright uptight. The smile wiped from Richard's face instantly but he felt no desire to apologise. After all, he was in his own house. He could do whatever he liked. 

"Because I want to. What's up with you?" He asked, watching how weirdly his brother was acting. 

Although, his question seemed reasonable, his brother got even angrier. His face had turned an unslightly red colour, which had not only commandeered his cheeks but his neck too. 

"I'm fine. I am hunky fucking dory." He answered, his tone clipped and to the point. 

Before Richard could even respond, he heard footsteps. They were thudding and heavy and without even thinking, he knew it wasn't Anne. His lovely Anne was soft and gentle in everything she did and that included walking.   
At the sound, both men turned to look. Edward seemed annoyed at the intrusion and as George entered the room, he let out a rather loud sigh. 

Glancing quickly to Richard, and before he sat next to his brother, he muttered: "What a welcome. Where's the hugs? Exclaimations of joy and happiness at my arrival?"

George's voice was loud and booming and Richard watched Edward fidget slightly, ever so slightly fighting his mounting temper. 

George waited for a response, looking at his two brothers but when none came, he started talking once more. 

"Is there anything to eat? I am starving." He asked, his eyes scanning the kitchen. 

Richard rolled his eyes, at his words. He was always hungry, no matter how much food he had consumed. He had to wonder how Isabel coped with him. 

Quickly getting the nearest food to hand, which just happened to be an entire apple pie, he gave it to George. As soon as George was eating, he turned his attention to his still fuming brother. 

"Now. Spill. You look like a baby's smacked arse." 

Edward looked at Richard, with a glower. Finding out his beautiful daughter, his teenage and very underage daughter had a boyfriend had been the shock of his life. He not only felt ridiculously old but a desire to murder he had never felt before. 

"Lizzy's got a boyfriend." Edward explained, surprising himself with just how calm he sounded. 

Richard couldn't help react to his brother's words. Lizzy was the apple of her Father's eye and even her mother knew that. 

"And...?" Richard prompted, bracing himself for the shitstorm he knew he was asking for. 

A look of pure anger came to Edward's face and once again, Richard wondered why he'd asked. 

"If he so much as touches her lovely blond hair, I will castrate the bastard." He responded, sounding very much like the overprotective father he was. 

Richard wasn't shocked by his brother's heated words and although, they broke in George's apple pie frenzy, he didn't appear to be shocked either. 

"He's probably done more than that already. All teenage boys are randy gits." George pointed out, talking a break from the food in front of him. 

As Edward looked ready to lunge for his brother, Richard was ready to step in. The tension in the kitchen was broken, however, Edward's phone ringing loudly. 

Richard let out a relieved sigh as his brother answered the phone atraightaway. His anger at George temperarily forgotten. 

"Gee, thanks for telling me that, Elizabeth. As if I didn't already know!" His words were dripping with sarcasm and even Richard felt a little sorry for Elizabeth. Although, only a little. 

Both George and Richard watched the heated discussion unravel in front of them and it was a good few minutes before Edward had stopped talking. Once he had, however, he frowned once more and let out a groan, the instant the call ended. 

"Why are you even here, anyway? Shouldn't you be with baby George and Isabel?" Edward asked after a few minutes silence. 

George shrugged and it seemed to take him awhile to answer. 

"I know but it's breasts this, breasts that all the time." He told them, between bites. 

Both Edward and Richard looked incredulously at their brother. They couldn't believe what their ears were hearing. 

"But you love breasts. Heck, you're obsessed." Edward pointed out to him. 

Once again, George shrugged. Speaking only seconds after. 

"Contray to popular belief, too much breast is not best."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
